


How about I kiss you here...

by Bugggghead



Series: Bughead Drabbles & One Shots [17]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: (not so distant) future, Alternate Universe, Buggie Break, Camp Bughead, F/M, First Apartment, Fluff and Smut, Mostly Smut, Oops, Shameless Smut, Smut, Whats a plot?, but it's over 1500 words, distant (or not) future, plot?, psshhhhh, summer buggie break, supposed to be a drabble, week 2 day 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugggghead/pseuds/Bugggghead
Summary: Anonymous said:number 11 PLEASE. Love you tons“How about I kiss you here and here and…”WARNING: Mostly smut - IF THAT IS NOT YOUR THING, PLEASE DO NOT READ!If it is, I hope you enjoy! <3 - K





	How about I kiss you here...

**** *

  


Summer after senior year was like no other before all thanks to Jughead’s graduation gift. Despite their temporary arrangement in sophomore year, when Betty lived at the trailer, most of their nights since had been spent apart. When they both turned 18 and graduated from Riverdale High, their options were limitless. 

  


They were both set to attend Greendale Community College with full ride scholarships. They had been accepted elsewhere but with limited funds, the draw was obvious. At least for the first two years, they might be able to save and afford a place in a bigger city a few years down the line as they continued the pursuit of their dreams. Halfway through the school year Jughead had started looking for apartments. It didn’t have to be perfect or large or fancy, it just had to be  _ theirs _ . He put the deposit down with a month to spare before the lease started and moved things in slowly, all unbeknownst to Betty. Small things, like cups from cupboards and contents of drawers. He didn’t want her to catch on before he was ready for the reveal.

  


After the obligatory post ceremony lunch and subsequent party thrown by Cheryl Blossom for all of the graduates, Jughead was driving Betty home when he made a turn down an unfamiliar road. The street wasn’t long and when the bike stopped in front of an old store front, she unmounted it and looked at him quizzically. His lips stayed sealed as he pulled out a key and placed it in her palm. 

  


“What’s this?” 

  


His answer was simple. Only two words. The same two words that altered the path of their summer and jump started their future in a way Betty had only dreamed. “It’s ours.”

  


“How?”

  


He didn’t answer, just smiled as he got off the bike and stood in front of her. She looked down at the key, then back up at him, then back to the key before it even felt real. Ours. It was a concept they hadn’t fully explored and she couldn’t contain her excitement as she threw her arms around his shoulders and pressed herself against him. She was too elated to say much else, turning toward the nondescript door next to the shop and unlocking it with the key to their newfound freedom, their shared residence, their first  _ home. _ It meant something more to him than her. The prospect of a home that he could call his own, a safe space for any occasion, a place that was not just his, but hers as well - theirs, together. It was something he craved deep in his bones, something he had never truly had. 

  


There wasn’t much in the 750 square foot apartment, a few boxes, a couch, a bed, and some pots and pans in the cupboard. “I uh-” he reached up to scratch the back of his neck, watching her walk from corner to corner and peek around at all of the things that he had already brought over in preparation, “I hope you like it.”

  


She turned, catching his gaze and wandering back over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and wedging her head into the crook of his neck. “I love it,” she whispered. “Can we-” she paused, pulling back to look around before looking back up at him once more, “can we go to the bedroom?”

  


Jughead smiled, the corners of his lips quirking up as he laced their fingers together and tugged her down the hallway that could barely even be considered that. It had two doors. One for the bathroom and one for the bedroom. He paused again, outside of the door and looked at her, bringing his free hand up to graze her cheek. “It’s not perfect and there’s hardly anything in there. I mean I didn’t have a whole lot of-”

  


She cut him off with a kiss, her hands on either side of his face as she pulled him in, crushing their lips together and pushing him forward through the door. His hands gripped her waist, pulling her hips to his as their haphazard steps lead them to the bed. When the backs of his knees hit the mattress, he lifted her slightly as he fell back onto the bed. 

  


Their lips disconnected as she let out a giggle. The heat in his eyes was no match for the humor of the moment, overpowering her giggles with its sheer intensity. Without a second thought he rolled her over onto her back, pressing himself into her, his sturdy frame covering her. He kissed her again, leaning down and tilting his head, asking for more, needing more, and she would never say no, not to him. 

  


Her hips angled up of their own volition as his tongue twisted in her mouth. He pushed back, the jeans they were both wearing making it impossible to feel what she wanted, what she craved. She could feel his length pressed into her and she brought her hands down to the hem of his shirt, tugging it upward and separating them just long enough for him to do the same. In a flurry they shed their layers. Everything wound up somewhere on the floor, discarded for another time, a time when they might care if they were decent. But at that moment, all she wanted was him, all of him, everywhere, every way. 

  


She cupped his face, dragging him back down until their lips met again. It was deep, their tongues tangling and their hands gripping the newly exposed flesh. He kissed her like she was air, like she was water, like she was everything he could ever need and she did the same, gasping for breaths seconds at a time before resuming the heated exchange. 

  


The bed dipped as he settled over her again, every inch of skin meeting, burning with the touch. Her fingers were buried deep in his waves, tugging slightly when she needed a breath and pushing him forward when she didn't. After a long while he pulled away, taking his time, carefully trailing kisses along her jaw, down the column of her neck, all the way to her pulse point. As he sucked on the skin, bruising it beneath his touch, she gripped his shoulders, her nails digging in, drawing him toward her, pushing him closer. 

  


“I love it when you kiss me there,” she breathed. 

  


He pulled back, the corner of his lip twisting up ever so slightly as he licked his lips, as if she was dessert, ready and waiting for him to devour. “How about I kiss you here,” he teased, placing his lips just below the hollow of her collar bone, “and here,” he said again, going just a bit further to the swell of her breast. “And here,” he said once more, pulling her taut peak into his mouth before sucking on it, nibbing the sensitive flesh.  Her hips bucked up into his instinctively. ‘Yes,’ she whispered, the word slipping from her lips as his hand took hold of her other breast, ‘please, Jug, yes’.

  


The kisses trailed further down as he took his time, kissing every centimeter of exposed flesh he could find. She fell apart twice by his tongue before she couldn’t take it anymore, tugging him up and rolling him over. 

  


“My turn,” she whispered, nibbling on his ear before leaning back and settling over him. He slid in without incident, a well practiced motion that made her head spin every time. She was soaked already, he made sure of that, and when she finally started to move, pulling up and sinking down, he groaned, low, gravely, a primal sound erupting from his chest as she continued. 

  


She’d roll her hips when they dipped and tilt them back when they rose, their breaths in sync, chests heaving in synchronicity. Despite their history, their litany of shared experiences, and all of their firsts, this was yet another one. Another first, another last; it felt like everything all at once. Their first time in their new apartment, their first day as official high school graduates, their most intimate moment yet. As the door to their adolescence closed, between gasps and moans, the window to their new life opened, ushering them in on a cloud of ecstasy. No more worrying if someone would overhear, no more sneaking in windows late at night, no more chaste kisses in hidden hallways, or impromptu trysts behind a closed door. This was their space, their home, their new life, and a wave of euphoria swelled within Betty as she felt her walls tighten, pulsing in sync with the rhythm of his thrusts. 

  


It was all too much. Too many stimuli in one singular moment. He was her everything, her future, her past, her present, and her reason for every decision she would make from there on out. 

  


“I love you,” cascaded from her lips, wrapping around him as his lips tilted and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. 

  


As she threw her chin back, groaning from his final thrust, she felt his forehead hit her collarbone and his fingertips press into the hard bone on her hips, pushing himself in farther than she thought possible, hitting a spot she didn’t even know existed. She felt herself give in, her entire body tingling from the tips of her fingers to the toes that were tightly curled. 

  


“Fuck,” Jughead heaved, still throbbing inside of her, sealed, cemented, stuck together without a stitch of fabric between them. “I love you, too.”

  


Later that night, when all the lights were out and they had sufficiently tested every surface of their shower, earning them another scrub down before winding up back in bed, they were wrapped in each other’s arms, lying peacefully. The silence was only broken by the sound of their breaths, even and low as they both drifted off into sleep. Not for the first time together, but for the first time as one, bare beneath the sheets behind the locked door of a simple space that they could finally call  _ their own _ .

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @paperlesscrown for your wonderful advice and support. You are absolutely amazing! Also thanks to @tory-b and @thenurseholliday for your eyes on this. 
> 
> What did you think?!?! I hope you liked it!
> 
> Comments are ALWAYS appreciated!!! <3 - K


End file.
